


The Sight

by ALL_CAPS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Death, Dragon Tamer!Tsukishima, Elemental!Tanaka, Elemental!Yamaguchi, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Ghost!Akaashi, Ghost!Bokuto, Ghost!Iwaizumi, Ghost!Kenma, Ghost!Kuroo, Ghost!Oikawa, Ghost!Suga, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mage!Asahi, Mage!Hinata, Mage!Nishinoya, Magic AU, Mentions of homophobia, bokuto was a singer, can't be to careful, ghost au, ghost!Daichi, hinata thought having one sister was bad?, inspired by other magic/ghost haikyuu fics!, iwaizumi died trying to be a good boyfriend, kenma just got sick, kuroo was a pilot, okay but like its mafia suga and cop daichi, okay half of them are dead tho, try having 6 undead "brothers"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS
Summary: Hinata Shouyou can see ghosts. He has been able to since he was a kid. His parents can too, and their parents, and their parents. The Hinata’s are a family gifted with the Sight, a magical ability that allows them to see past the Veil and into the world of ghosts, goblins, and other magical creatures. This is his storyOr:Hinata has to deal with troublesome ghosts that “live” with him, all while having to deal with school, friends, romance, oh and a few demons but that’s no big deal.[ONCE WEEKLY UPDATES UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	1. Ghosts, Ghouls, and Monsters oh my!

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO!!! This is gonna be a big one! This one will probably start out REAL slow because I have a lot of other ones to write, but I really hope you guys like this one! I'm also working on making longer chapters so that's why we have slower updates! Hope you enjoy!

Hinata Shouyou can see ghosts. He has been able to since he was a kid. His parents can too, and their parents, and their parents. The Hinata’s are a family gifted with the Sight, a magical ability that allows them to see past the veil and into the world of ghosts, goblins, and other magical creatures. And to Hinata’s knowledge he and his parents are the only people he knew in the Miyagi prefecture that also have the Sight. 

The Veil should also be explained. The Veil is this sort of rift between the two worlds, the world of the living, and the world of the non living. The world of the living was your average world. No monsters or magical creatures, just the normal human world. The world of the non living on the other hand, was an amalgamation of magic, spirits, elementals, necromancers, and pretty much any other magical thing you could imagine. The Veil existed to protect the world of the living from the horrors of the non living, also to protect the world of the non living from the living, it was a two way thing. If it weren't for the Veil, things like gnomes, ogopogos, and many other things would have gone extinct long ago due to the living wanting to do experiments on or poach them. 

People with the Sight were not uncommon but it was uncommon to recognize them outside the Nightcore. The Nightcore was a marketplace that existed, but at the same time didn’t. It’s hard to explain but to put it simply it’s just there, not a place nor a time, it was just there. You could get to the Nightcore either by portal, spell, or shadow travel, though only high level mages and pretty much any necromancer could shadow travel. But our story does not begin in the Nightcore, nor does it begin in the world of the non living. 

Our story? It begins in a seemingly normal house above a bookstore with a very not normal family living inside. Meet the Hinatas. 

* * *

Hinata Hikaru, the mother of the Hinata family. A clever mage with a knack for light magic,and pretty handy with a sword. 

Hinata Daisuke, the father of the Hinata family. A creature hunter with an arsenal of magic weapons and combat magic. 

Hinata Shouyou, the eldest child of the Hinata family. A young mage who, like his mother, was an expert of light magic and could use two daggers like no one’s business. 

And last but not least,

Hinata Natsu, the youngest child of the Hinata family. A very young elemental mage who could only master earth and water at the time. (Her parents told her no fire until she was older.) Also a pretty good potion maker. 

Though to anyone not connected to the world of the non living, the Hinata’s were just your normal family who ran a quaint little bookstore. Though if you looked closer you would see a small secret level that would bring you into the actual Hinata residence, a place of magic, mystery and wonder. Oh yeah, and a few ghosts, can’t forget them. 

* * *

Speaking of ghosts, let's meet the happy haunters who also call the Hinata residence home. 

Sugawara Koushi, a 19 year old Yakuza member of the Sugawara clan in the early sixties. A real sweetheart normally, but could absolutely rock your shit. Be warned, he can kill with a spoon. He had a lover but refuses to talk about it with anyone other than Hinata’s parents. 

Iwaizumi Hajime, also 19. Died around the early nineties at a pride parade while trying to stop his boyfriend from getting murdered, sadly leaving both of them dead. (Definitely the red gay.) Pretty chill but won’t hesitate to slap Oikawa upside the head.

Oikawa Tooru, 18. Died alongside his boyfriend Iwaizumi in the early nineties. Very loud and petty, thinks he’s the best looking in the room. (He’s the blue gay.)

Bokuto Koutarou, he was 22 when he died. Singer in the 1920’s. His cause of death was similar to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Someone found out he and another man were in a relationship and you can fill in the rest. Unfortunately, he has yet to find his lover but is still looking for him. Very upbeat and loves to sing, he dotes on Hinata a lot and will crush you with a hug

Kuroo Tetsurou, 20, A fighter pilot from the 1940’s. Died in a dogfight. Loves to talk about planes and constantly makes Hinata bring home books and anything he can find about planes. 

Lastly, Kozume Kenma, 16. Died in the 1950’s due to a bad case of the flu, he’s kinda embarrassed by it but no one can blame him, they just didn’t have the medical care they have now a days back then. Quiet and reserved but never afraid to make a quick comeback or a snarky insult to Kuroo. They seemed to have an older and younger brother type dynamic. 

And there you have all the wonderful ghosts that live, well not exactly live, but reside in the Hinata home.

Now let's set the scene. It’s a nice afternoon and Hinata is in the common room of the secret house. It’s where he usually hangs out after school. He had just gotten home from volleyball practice and was trying to do his homework. Iwaizumi hovered over him looking exasperated. Iwaizumi was dressed in a button up with rainbows dotting up and down the shirt, a bisexual flag was painted on the side of his face. He wore a plain pair of jeans with white converse. A hand ran through spiky dark brown hair, his green eyes staring at Hinata's paper with disappointment. 

“Shouyou, I’ve been dead for a while now but even I know that it’s ‘even monkeys fall from trees.’ not ‘even dogs fall from trees’ how the hell would they even get up there?”

Hinata placed his head on the table and sighed, the 15 year old was small, probably the smallest on his team, (Aside from Noya) he had a pair of light brown almost golden eyes and a mop of messy bright orange hair that flopped as it met the table. “I don’t know Hajime!! They could have climbed! And you’re supposed to be helping me, not pointing out my mistakes!” 

“You’ve made so many mistakes, it's hard not to point them out.” 

Hinata just groaned some more as his dad walked in talking with Bokuto who was floating a few inches above the ground. 

Bokuto was smartly dressed. A dark grey button up paired with a while vest with yellow accents, a pair of gray slacks, dress shoes, a yellow tie, and a gold owl lapel pin completed the outfit. He had golden eyes that must have been a lot brighter when he was alive but still held some sparks. His gray hair was neatly combed and despite however many times he tried to mess it up it would just go back to its original form. Alongside the gray were dark black streaks, Oikawa had been convinced that it was hair dye for the longest time but when Bokuto found a picture of himself in some text book that Hinata had brought home (He talked about being in a text book for a week straight afterwards) the argument ended. 

Hinata's father, Daisuke, had bright hair like hinata but darker eyes, he was also pretty tall and well built, not uncommon because he was a hunter. They two must have been talking about something in the other room because their conversation was still going on. 

“I’ll go ask some necromancers around the Nightcore and see if they’ve heard or seen him. We might have some luck considering there was talk about a spirit looking for you.”

Bokuto smiled with hope, “Thank you so much Daisuke-san, I just really hope it is him.”

“I hope so too Bokuto.” He softly smiled, for being such a scary hunter, Daisuke was a very kind man and almost everyone he worked with adored him, “I hope so too.”

Bokuto’s large eyes fixed on Iwaizumi and Hinata. “Hey hey hey! Iwajumi! Shou!”

“Koutarou!” Hinata lit up, if you couldn’t tell already, Hinata was on a first name basis with the ghosts, considering how they were basically family to him. 

Iwaizumi only rolled his eyes, “Just use Iwaizumi or Hajime, hell even Iwa-chan for all I care.”

Bokuto floated toward the two, “Mmmm, nah!” He said with a grin, “Iwajumi’s better!”

“Kill me again please.” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath. 

“Aw come on! Don’t be like that!” Bokuto gave Iwaizumi a light shove, while yes ghosts couldn’t touch humans in the world of the living they could make contact with other ghosts and anything that wasn’t a human. The only place where ghosts could make contact with humans was in the Nightcore because no one truly existed in the Nightcore so even the normal rules of the paranormal didn’t apply. He looked at the piece of paper in front of the first year, “Oh ho! What’s this?”

Hinata sighed, “Homework, Hajime is supposed to be helping me but all he’s doing is pointing out my mistakes.”

Bokuto glazed over the paper, “Hate to say it but I truly have no clue what any of that means, I can grab Oikawa if needed?”

As much as the rest of the group hated to admit it, Oikawa was actually pretty smart and was a good help to Hinata when he needed help with homework. Hinata nodded, eager for some help. 

“OIKAWA!!! SHOU NEEDS HELP.” Bokuto yelled through the house. Soon a brunette ghost popped into the room. Like Iwaizumi he also had a button up but with purple, blue, and pink stripes. A bi flag was in his back pocket and light make up was on his face. “Oh heyo! What does Shou-chan need?” He made his way towards the group. 

“I have no clue how to do my homework, Hajime helped me with english but we’re doing quadratics in math and I’m VERY confused, and I don’t need Ennoshita yelling at me again about my grades.” Ennoshita was the captain of Hinata’s volleyball team. He was only a second year student, but because of a gap when no new third years came and the old ones left, the only people left were a handful of second years and some first years. Oikawa smiled, like all the other ghosts, he had been there for pretty much all of Hinata’s life. They all were practically older brothers to him. “Alrighty, let’s see what we can do about our math crisis.” 

An hour and a half went by and Hinata, thanks to Oikawa’s help, and no help from Bokuto humming the corner while messing with his lapel pin, his homework was done. And just in time, because as soon as he did the last problem Kuroo and Suga walked in, well didn’t really walk they floated in, followed by Kenma who was holding a book. 

“...and that’s how my plane worked with attacking!.” Kuroo was talking about some random fight he was in when he was still alive. The pilot loved to talk about his days of flying. He and Bokuto would sit for hours looking at new planes and old planes while he told stories from back when he was alive. 

Suga nodded his head, “Still, I’d think it would have just been easier if you had just done a ground attack, less noise and harder to spot.”

Kuroo scoffed, “Oh well Mister Mafia we couldn’t do a ground strike because it was an island! Also I thought it was pretty cool! You know! There was this one time!”

“Oh my god Kuroo, not another plane story.” Iwaizumi groaned. 

“I think they’re cool!” Bokuto said, backing up his friend. 

“If you guys really wanted a cool story I could tell you about that one time-.” Suga began but a voice cut him off.

“Can you guys keep it down.” Kenma rolled his eyes, “I’m trying to read. Though you’re fine Shouyou, the rest of you. Shut the fuck up I beg of you.”

Kenma died around the 1950’s due to the flu, he had a plain white t-shirt with a pair of jeans and converse. A black jacket with red highlights was always with him whether it be around his waist or wearing it. His hair was dyed blond with his dark roots showing. He also donned a pair of piercing golden eyes that were vaguely cat like. Hinata had actually called him Kitty when he was a lot younger and Kuroo had turned that into Kitten, a nickname that he still used to this day.

Speaking of Kuroo, he dressed like your typical 1940’s pilot, leather insulated bomber jacket with a patch that showed his flight group and a RAF symbol over a flight suit, boots that came up to this calf that were laced up, and a pair of flight goggles. He was actually part of the RAF but was buried in japan per his family requests, so his soul followed and he met the Hinata’s. Bokuto was the first one to find him, the singer was absolutely fascinated by Kuroo’s talk of planes and flying and the two became fast friends. 

Lastly, there was Sugawara, he was very much the mom of the group of undead. He was also probably one of the best dressed; the former Yakuza member had a black turtleneck, tucked into black pants. Hanging loosely off his shoulders was a dark orange knee length jacket that seemed to flow in the wind, just a bit of magic. Wind normally just goes straight through ghosts. His hair was gray like Bokuto’s but lacked the black streaks. His eyes, for being a former member of the Yakuza, were surprisingly warm, though don’t let fool you. Suga knew how to kill a man at least 20 different ways. From guns and swords to spoons and a piece of paper. Clipped to his pants was a chain, in his pant pocket was the pocket watch that was attached to said chain. Unfortunately, the time and date was stuck on the exact time when he died. March 17th 1967, at 3:05pm. The cover of the watch was engraved with a crow, a common symbol of the Sugawara family. “Sorry Kenma," Suga commented, "By the way, what are you reading?”

Kenma brushed away his hair from his eyes, “Some fantasy novel I found in the library.” He closed the cover, “Percy Jackson, pretty good, wish we had it back when I was alive.” 

“Oo! I really like that one Kenma!” Hinata stood up and leaned on the desk, “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, just said it was pretty good, on the second book.” 

Suga turned to face the only breather (a ghost term for living) in the room, “Say Shouyou, didn’t you have something you wanted to tell us yesterday?”

Hinata's eyes lit up, “Oh yeah! You’re gonna really like this Koushi! Turns out in a few weeks my class is going on this field trip to an old prison. My teacher was talking about some of the people that could be mentioned. And she said something about you!”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! Said something about how to this day no one knows how you escaped! Is it true!” 

“Well,” Suga smirked, “You’ll never know.” 

“Awww! Koushi I wanna know!!” Hinata whined. 

“I’ll tell you later.” Suga replied, trying to avoid Hinata's puppy eyes.

Right in the middle of the conversation Hinata’s younger sister, Natsu, ran in, “Nii-chan!! I need to borrow Tooru for a bit!”

Oikawa perked up at the sound of his name, “Natsu! What do you need!”

The smaller Hinata smiled, “It’s a surprise! Now come on!!” 

Oikawa said his goodbyes and headed out with Natsu, probably to do something that had to do with glitter and/or paint. Iwaizumi sighed, “I guess I should go with him and make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”

“Bye Iwajumi!” Bokuto called after them.

“BOKUTO!” 

The singer just laughed. Kenma mumbled something about going to the attic to get some peace and quiet, Kuroo was adamant on going with him, the blond protested but finally agreed to let his friend come with him. The only people left in the room were Suga, Bokuto, and Hinata. Hinata had heard a little snippet of what his dad was talking about with Bokuto and being Hinata, he just had to know what it was. But he wanted to ask Bokuto privately just in case it was a heavy topic, thankfully Hinata’s mother needed Suga’s help with something. 

“Koushi-chan! Could you come help me with something!”

Suga turned to the sound of the voice, “Welp, guess that’s my que to leave, coming Hikaru-san!” with that the gray haired ghost left the room. Hinata looked at Bokuto. The ghost had been with the Hinata’s the longest. (In oder of oldest to newest it went Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma, Suga, and then Oikawa and Iwaizumi). One of the Hinata’s used to frequent the place where Bokuto sang, The Bright Owl, so Bokuto already knew a person with the Sight unknowingly, that person also actively sought him out upon hearing about his death and he’s been with the family ever since. He could leave any time he wanted but Hinata knew something was keeping here but never knew what it was. 

“Koutarou? Can I ask you something?”

His gold eyes flicked to the boy, “Oh sure! Whats up Shou?”

“What were you and Dad talking about?”

Bokuto went quiet, which is pretty uncommon for him, Hinata realized his mistake, “Ah I’m so sorry! You don’t have to! I was prying and it was-”

“No no it's okay.” Bokuto interrupted, “I guess I should probably tell you anyways.” He took a pause, “You know how I died, some asshole found out I liked another guy and killed me and my boyfriend. My boyfriends name was Akaashi Keiji, greatest guy I knew, real good looking too, he gave me this pin.” He fiddled with the owl pin on his vest, “Well one night I was walking him home after work and his guy jumped us, said some pretty hateful things that I don’t think your mom would love me telling you and pulled a gun. I tackled the guys and yelled for Akaashi to run, but he and his stupid heart said he wouldn’t leave me. Next thing I knew another guy grabbed Akaashi I tired to get to him but I got shot, the last thing I remember before I died was a gunshot and a scream that sounded like Akaashi. Then, one of your ancestors brought me to his house. He said I could pass through at any time to the big guy in the skys place, but I need to find Akaashi, so that’s why I’ve been here so long, and the fact that I really like it here! I mean I have you, Tetsurou, Tooru, Hajime, Koushi, Kenma, can’t forget your awesome parents and Natsu! I wouldn’t have half as a good afterlife without the Hinata’s. I just hope that one day I’ll find Keiji and you’ll get to meet him, he’s a great guy and I miss him like crazy. Absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder, it just makes you sad. But!” He smiled a hope filled smile, “Your father said that there was a spirit looking for me! So next time we go to the Nightcore we’re gonna look for him! I just really hope it is him!” The singer smiled at the thought of being able to see his lover again after almost 100 years. 

“I really hope it is him Koutarou! Also! I’m going to the Nightcore with Koushi to meet up with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima! We could ask around then!” Hinata offered. 

“You mean that Dragon tamer and his elemental boyfriend?” 

“Yeah! Yamaguchi’s gonna show me some tricks and maybe we can help you look for whoever is asking for you!”

Bokuto smiled, if he could, he would have hugged Hinata or ruffled his hair, “Just you wait till we get to the Nightcore, I’m going to give you the BIGGEST hug.” Oh, forgot to mention, Bokuto LOVES hugs. Everyone is a victim of his hugs, even the breathers when they’re in the Nightcore. Hinata laughed. 

Yeah, his life may be a little weird with 6 ghosts, magic powers, and a technically non-existent world he kinda half lived in. But he liked the weird and loved being apart of it. 


	2. Day in the life of a teenage mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Hinata's daily school and homelife!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo, hopefully now I'll more time to work on this now that I've finished Broken hearts and Minecraft Bees! Enjoy!

Hinata hopped off his bike and headed to the racks where he left his bike until the end of the day after volleyball practice. Hinata always tried to get to school as early as he could so if any of the ghosts came with him that day he could have a little time to talk to them without people thinking he was crazy. Today the “Mom squad” came as Hinata called them. Suga and Iwaizumi floated close to the oranged haired boy as he went to school. You may be thinking, what if there were people with the Sight and they saw Suga and Iwaizumi? Well to Hinata’s knowledge, he hasn’t met anyone with the Sight also half the time anyone who comes with him just kinda hang out in random places. Though there is one person who after a small inconvenience that Hinata had vowed to never take with him again. Kuroo. The dead pilot flooded the basement janitor's closet a while ago and Hinata had banned him from ever coming back for a while. Walking to the bike racks, Hinata fished out a well used bike chain.  _ I need to get a new one soon, this ones getting old.  _ Unlocking it he wrapped it around the bike frame and tire and then to the rack. He then locked it and headed to sit by some trees in the courtyard. He still had around 30 minutes before school started. Iwaizumi and Suga followed him to the trees. Checking to see if anyone was around, Hinata started a conversation. 

“Do you guys think anyone else could have the sight here?” The young mage asked his friends.

“Well,” Suga messed with his pocket watch chain, “I mean you could never know but there could be.”

“Doubt they’d reveal it though,” Iwaizumi interjected, he tended to have a pretty logical approach to Hinatas questions, “Why would you show it if no one but others with the sight would see it. Also I don't think going around saying you can see dead people would be a good look for anyone.”

Hinata laughed, “Yah, don’t think that would be good.” He traced his fingers in the air, golden lines followed where they went. He drew a symbol in the air and tapped it. The symbol vanished, leaving a small ball of light in Hinata's hands, he moved the light back and forth on his figures with what seemed no effort. 

Suga smiled, “Hey nice job Sho!”

“Yeah you’ve been working at that for a while right?” Iwaizumi commented.

“Yeah, finally got it down a few days ago, it seems simple but it’s still pretty complicated-“

“Ah, Hinata you have someone coming. Think it’s Kageyama.” Suga nodded his head to a person approaching Hinata made the light vanish immediately and his head snapped in the direction that Suga had shown, low and behold it was Kageyama. The dark haired setter was walking towards Hinata volleyball in hand. Hinata leaped up and ran towards his friend. 

“Kageyama!! Toss to me!!” 

“Boke! I just got here!!”

“Yeah but I’m bored! So toss to me!” 

Hinata and Kageyama went back and forth for a bit longer until the setter struck up a deal, “Okay. I’ll toss to you, but you have to hit every one back or you have to buy me three meat buns.” 

Hinata's eyes gleamed, he was always up for a challenge with Kageyama, “Oh you’re on.”

He heard a sigh escape from Suga and fought back the urge to say something, but didn’t because Kageyama was there. The dark haired boy stepped back a bit and threw up the ball, he propelled it towards the orange haired one. Hinata received it and it went back to Kageyama who once again set it back to him. This went on for about fifteen minutes until Hinata's attention was broken by some figure in the background, they kinda looked like a police officer, though, Karasuno didn’t have a police office near them or had any officers on campus, he waved it off but not quick enough and got a set to the face and fell.

“Boke Hinata Boke!” Kageyama yelled at him.

“Oh shut it Bakeyama! I wasn’t ready!” Hinatas pushed himself off the ground.

“Ha! You owe me three meat buns now!”

Hinata groaned and heard Suga and Iwaizumi laugh, “Ugghhh! Fine! Now let’s go before Hamada-Sensei marks us late again.”

The two collected their belongings and headed into the school. Lucky for Hinata, Kageyama was in all of the same classes as him. So if need be they could always work together on things. Though, it normally ended up with the two running Yaichi begging for help. Getting to their first period the boys took their respective seats. Far away from each to mention. Their teachers always had them separated so they wouldn’t talk or do anything stupid. Hamada-Sensei walked into the class. Hamada-Sensei was a middle aged man who wore glasses on occasion but mainly wore contacts. He had warm brown eyes and wore button ups and dress pants to school pretty much every day. He was the history teacher for pretty much all of the first years and a few second year classes. “Good morning everyone. I’m going to take attendance now.”

He pulled out a clip board and began to call everyone's names. “Hinata?”

“Here!” 

A few more names were called.

“Kageyama?”

“Here.” 

Hamada-Sensei went through the rest of the names, “Perfect everyone is here. Now let’s begin today’s lesson. As you all know in a few weeks we will be going to historic Sendai Prison. So leading up to that we will be learning about the history of that place and a bit about the people that were held there.” Hamada-Sensei opened his computer and hooked it up to a projector. “One of the most notable people was Sugawara Koushi, heir to the Yakuza family, The Sugawaras.” An image flashed on the screen, it was a picture of Suga’s mugshot. Lucky for Hinata he was in the back so he could steal a glance at Suga who was hovering close by. The ghost was clearly annoyed at the picture Hamada-Sensei had used.

“Of all the ones he used the mugshot. Not even the good one!” 

Iwaizumi stifled laughter along with Hinata, “Be lucky it’s not a horrible one.” the younger ghost responded.

“Fine, but it sure as hell isn't a good one.” 

Iwaizumi mock gasped, “Sugawara Koushi! There are children here! What would Hikaru-san think!!”

Hamada-Sensei continued with his lesson. “Sugawara was arrested in 1962 but got out only a few months later. How you might ask? Well no one really knows,”

“I know!” Suga practically yelled from the back. 

Hamada-Sensei kept going, not even realizing the ghost of the man he was talking about was in the room. “Some people believe that Sugawara bribed his way out.”

“Mmm, wasn’t that.”

“Others say he banded with other prison members to help him get out with the promise of allowing them to join the family.”

“Wasn’t that either.”

“And the final theory is that some think that it was actually a police officer on the inside that helped Sugawara escape, though the Sendei prison doesn’t have any records of any officer talk that could suggest that, and all talk between officers and inmates were monitored and recorded. So while the last one is a possibility, it’s an extremely low and most likely incorrect theory.”

Suga shrugged, “Guess we’ll never know.” 

Iwaizumi laughed and Hinata quickly looked at the two and smiled, Suga gave a small wink to him and the lesson carried on.”

Soon the bell rang and it was time for the next class to begin. Hinata collected his things and headed over to Kageyama’s desk, 

“Come one Bakeyama! You can set a ball to me in a few seconds but it takes you FOREVER to get your stuff, hurry up!” Hinata whined.

“Oh shut it dumbass, let’s go.” The pair walked out the door and headed to their math class. As they ran they heard their names be called. 

“Shouyou! Kageyama!!” 

The first years turned in the direction of the voice to see Nishinoya Yuu running down the hall towards them, followed closely by Tanaka Ryuunoske. 

“Noya-senpai! Tanaka-senpai! Hello!” Hinata waved at his upperclassmen. 

“How are my favorite underclassmen doing!” Noya exclaimed,

“Noya-senpai...we’re like the only underclassmen you know.”

“That’s the point.” Tanaka added, “That makes you guy’s by default our favorites.”

Not even a minute after seeing the two seniors, their captain Ennoshita appeared at the end of the hallway, unbeknownst to Tanaka and Noya. 

“We saw you guys and had to come say hi,” the small libero explained, “Though, we had to run from Ennoshita…..he’s right behind me isn’t he.”

“Damn right he is, get to class you two!” Ennoshita practically teleported from the other end to where the four boys were standing. The captain dragged them away, “Sorry guys! We’ll see you at practice later!”

“Bye Ennoshita-san!!”

Hinata and Kageyama continued on their route. Iwaizumi and Suga had decided to go hand out for a bit and Hinata would find them later. So it just left Hinata and Kageyama alone. 

“Hey, Bakeyama, I’ve got a question for you.”

“Make sure it’s not something stupid boke.”

“Oh hush! You haven’t even heard it yet.”

“Just say it already!”

“Do you think ghosts exist?”

It was such a simple question, but Hinata wanted to know if someone who he knew couldn’t see ghosts, or do magic, or interact with creatures, believed it. Unbeknownst to the orange haired boy, the setter gave a small flinch.

“That’s so stupid why would you even ask that?!”

“I don’t know I was just asking!”

“I guess they could exist! I mean there’s no solid evidence that they don’t, “he paused, “But I doubt they do.” Kageyama added quickly, “Now come on we’re going to be late for math! I hope you did your homework.”

“I did thank you very much! Did you?”

“Yes boke now let’s go!”

The two sped off in the direction of their classroom. 

The rest of the day flew by. Soon, Hinata and Kageyama had gotten changed for volleyball practice. They headed out of the club room and into the gym to find Kinoshita and Nartia already there and warming up, Ennoshita was scolding Noya for doing something stupid and Tanaka was laughed, but soon stoped and Ennoshita also scolded him for adding to the stupidity. Practice was about to start when the team's advisor, Takeda-Sensei, ran in.

“Sorry for the interruption, but I have good news! I’ve gotten word that two new first years might join! I haven’t gotten names but Takahashi-Sensei says he has two first years who could be open to joining!”

Ennoshita took a break from scolding the two trouble makers to smile, “That’s awesome! We’re always open to getting new players!”

Hinata beamed, new players meant more people to play with obviously, but that also meant more friends! Ennoshira called around the team as practice began, Coach Ukai helped with spiking and receiving drills. Practice was a normal as normal could be to Hinata delight, Suga and Iwaizumi had enough common sense to not do anything stupid, Bokuto and Oikawa on the other hand, well let’s just say they have more strike until there banned like Kuroo is. Soon practice finished and Hinata gathered his stuff and said goodbye to his teammates. 

Hinata arrived where his bike was and unlocked it and started his bike ride back to his family bookstore house. 

“I’m still annoyed about the photo they used.” Suga floated next to Hinata. 

“I think it's cool that you mentioned Koushi! It was also funny cause I know you and all.”

“Just be grateful Koushi isn’t like Kou, if it was that owl he’d be talking our ears off for weeks.” Iwaizumi stated.

“Or Tetsu! Those two have the biggest egos!” Suga added.

Hinata just laughed and continued on his way. Arriving at home he started his homework, (Not by himself though, it took everyone's help to get past the first worksheet) after he finished, Hinata ran to the passageway into the library where he got out his books and flipped to a well read and dog eared page. It was the start of a chapter on light magic. Hinata was a mage and could do other types of magic, but he was extremely good with light magic like his mother. Light magic involved bending, controlling, and solidifying light. It was a good defensive and offensive magic, it also was good for distractions. Hinata was working on a spell that allowed the user to create a small ball of light crystals that could separate and be controlled like little darts. Kenma peeked into the room.

“Hey Shouyou, what are you doing?” Kenma was the only ghost in the house that had the sight when he was alive, he was a strong air centered elemental, meaning that he could control the elements well but was the best with air, most likely because he came from a family that had an air centered elemental bloodline. 

“Oh hey Kenma! Just working on the crystal ball spell.” Hinata replied. 

“Ah, nice. Well good luck with that. Oh by the way Testu almost broke the vase in the living room again so if you’re wondering where it went Oikawa and I put it in your dad’s office so he wouldn’t break it again.”

Hinata laughed, it wasn’t the first time Kuroo had almost broken something. The pilot was smart but had an affinity to break stuff when he wasn’t paying attention, “Well thanks for telling me. Hey, are you going to the Nightcore tomorrow?”

Kenma looked up, brushing his hair away, “Mm? Oh yeah, your mom asked Testu and I to go with her and Natsu to the potions district to get Natsu some more supplies.”

“Oh nice! Koushi, Koutarou and I are going to meet Yamaguchi and Tsukishima at the Nightcore to help Kou look for someone.”

“Oh nice, also, with the light crystal spell, make sure the light rune symbol is overlaid with the separation one, it makes the separate parts easier to control.”

Hinata looked at the two symbols glowing in front of him, “Ahhh! That makes sense!” He waved his hand over the separation one and redrew it over the light one. Drawing the rest of the spell, flecks of golden light started to merge, soon a small ball spread, small sections would flake off and then return. Unfortunately the light faded before Hinata could get it to work. 

“Dammit, Well. Means I just gotta try harder next time!”

“You do you Shouyou, if anyone asks I’m going to the attic, your mom’s in the store and people are there just to let you know.”

“Thanks Kenma!”

Hinata went back to his work and let the background fill with the soft noises of people in the book store, his sister practicing potions, his dad working on some spells on his own, and the ghosts talking in the other room trying to explain to Bokuto and Kuroo how a MP3 player worked and how a record player work. Yeah, a typical day for a teenage mage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always appreciate a comment and kudos! Thanks for the read!


	3. Welcome to the Nightcore!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hinata's have arrived at the Nightcore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! This weeks chapter is finally here! Enjoy!

“Nii-chan! Hurry up! It shouldn’t take you that long!!!!”

Hinata rifled through his suitcase making sure he had everything packed for their trip to the Nightcore. School had been let out for a three day weekend so the Hinata’s had chosen to stay at their grandparents residence at the Nightcore. They stayed above a small potions shop, a similar situation to the bookstore the Hinata’s owned. 

“Calm down Natsu! I’m on my way!”

Grabbing his suitcase and rushing downstairs, Hinata met his family by the fireplace, his mother was finishing up drawing a portal circle so they could get to the Nightcore. The ghosts were also there, they were all hovering a bit closer to the ground than normal because the moment they went through the portal they became solid and couldn’t float. Practically behaved like breathers, without the breathing part, obviously. Bokuto looked ecstatic, Hinata remembered the conversation he had with the singer a few days prior. Kuroo was messing with Kenma like normal, and Suga was having a small conversation with Iwaizumi while Oikawa tried to get attention from his boyfriend. Hikaru called her son over. 

“Ah Shouyou! You arrived, come over here and help with the last little part.”

Hinata set down his suitcase and walked over to the circle. Both mages held out their hands and made a motion like they were cutting through the fabric of the universe, which in fact, they were. The fireplace seemed to peel away leaving a swirling outline of gold light, if you looked through it you could see the high walls surrounding the Nightcore and the people heading inside to buy, sell, and live. Hinata lit up, he loved the Nightcore, it always seemed to be different one way or another. The family went through the portal first, the ghost soon followed. Bokuto eagerly stepped into the portal, the moment he arrived on the other side his normally slightly transparent form solidified and his feet touched the ground. He stumbled a little bit but soon regained his footing and went over to the rest of the group. Suga was next, his coat, finally subject to the normal laws of gravity, stopped waving and hung by his legs. Oikawa and Iwaizumi came after. Oikawa was holding Iwaizumi’s hand, no matter how many times the darker haired one went through he always needed to brace on someone, and that someone was always Oikawa. Finally Kenma and Kuroo came through the portal and the group headed to the entrance of the Nightcore.

*

The entrance was a big gate with many different entrances. Daisuke went up to the first entrance and stated his family's name and business. When prompted he also introduced all the ghosts. When everything was sorted out the group was allowed in. They stepped through the gate and into the Nightcore. Lights and sounds were everywhere. The sky was a mix of bright colors, dark ones, the moon, sun, and stars. Oh the perks of not really being a place, you could be anywhere and whenever you wanted, even multiple at once. 

“Alright! Everyone knows where they’re going and who they're going with?” Hikaru addressed the people in front of her.

“Iwa-chan and I are going to the entertainment district!” Oikawa piped up waving his boyfriend's hand. 

“Tetsu and I are going with you and Natsu to the potions district.” Kenma added with a matter of factly tone. 

“Koushi, Kou, and I are going to find Yamaguchi and Tsukishima!” Hinata stated. 

“And I’ll be going to the weapons district to Azumane-san’s shop.” Daisuke said and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and headed out.

“Alright everyone have a nice time! Remember! Meet at Oijisan and Obaasan’s shop when the chimes strike nine times okay!”

With that, everyone dispersed, Suga, Hinata and Bokuto headed over to the common to meet the elemental and dragon tamer. Bokuto looked like he was about to combust. 

“Jesus Koutarou, if I didn’t know any better I would think you’re gonna explode any second now!” Suga laughed. 

“Sorry sorry! I’m really excited! I really hope it's Akaashi! I haven’t seen him in forever and I miss him a lot.” Bokuto ran a hand through his hair. 

“Well! We gotta find Yamaguchi and Tsukki first! Maybe they can help us find them!” Hinata added to the conversation.

*

The three of them continued talking until they arrived at the commons. The comments were in the center of the Nightcore. A large fountain was placed in the middle and branching off from the circular shape of the commons where the districts. There was the potions district, the weapons district, the creatures district, the entertainment district, the food and culture district, and the supplies district. Hinata looked around for his friends. He soon found them, for they weren’t very hard to spot considering both were very tall. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi was a high school first year student with dark hair that could be seen as green or brown. He wore a simple blue shirt with a white long sleeve underneath with a pair of jeans and beat up boots. A spear was strapped to his back and he had a cross body satchel filed with everything he needed. His face was dotted with freckles and his hazel eyes were staring at his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, was also a first year student, he was only a bit taller than Yamaguchi but he towered over Hinata. He wore a green sweater and a pair of black jeans tucked into old leather boots. His hair was blonde and his goldish brown eyes were covered by his glasses. A small lizard was perched on his shoulder. He had a backpack on that held all of his supplies.

Yamaguchi’s and Tsukishima's supplies varied, Yamaguchi’s was filled with runes and things to help him with his elemental powers, Tsukishima held anything a dragon tamer might need. His “shoulder lizard” was actually his dragon, but was in lizard form to make transportation easier. Hinata called out to his friends. 

“Yamaguchi! Tsukki!”

The pair turned. Yamaguchi smiled and waved while Tsukishima did nothing. Which was very typical of him so it didn’t bother the other people around him. 

“Hinata!” Yamaguchi practically dragged Tsukishima over. “Suga-san! Bokuto-san! Hey!”

“Hello Yamaguchi! How are you!” Suga smiled, he had a particular fondness for the elemental. 

“Pretty good! Tsukki and I just got back from doing a little training to Rex!” He gestured to the little blue lizard on the blondes shoulder.

“Hey hey hey! That’s so cool!” Bokuto found anything related to flying cool, so did Kuroo. Hinata could tell Tsukishima was so very glad he didn’t have to hear the pilot go on for hours about flying. 

Tsukishima turned to Suga “What’s with the owl being so excited today?” 

“Well there's a spirit looking for him in the Nightcore and we have suspicions that it might be his boyfriend from when he was alive. Akaashi Keiji.”

“Bokuto-san.” Yamaguchi interrupted, “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, hell I didn’t even know you swung that way.”

“Swing both ways actually, but yeah!” Bokuto smiled, “I just really hope it’s him! These two already know how excited I am, I’ve been talking about it nonstop!”

Suga rolled his eyes, “That’s an understatement.”

“Oh hush!” Bokuto gave a playful shove to the yakuza member, “You would be too if you were gonna see your boyfriend after almost a hundred years!”

“Mmhm, I guess so.”

“Well,” Yamaguchi thought out loud, “If I were looking for someone here I’d probably need a place to stay because god knows how long it takes to find someone here. And most peoples stay in the food and culture district because that’s where all the inns are!”

“Okay!” Hinata clasped his hands, “Let’s head that way.”

“Hold on hold on hold on. What’s going on?” Tsukishima pushed up his glasses. 

“We’re helping Bokuto-san find his boyfriend babe! I bet everyone here would help you if you were in that situation so don’t even think about complaining and let’s go!”

The group headed out to the food and culture district. 

*

Arriving at the heart of the food and culture district. The group stopped. 

“Ugh! There’s so many places to stay here! How will we know which one! Even better! How do we know if he’s even here?” Bokuto complained loudly. 

“Well we can always go around as ask if any ghost is asking for a Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto-san.”

“Ooh! That sounds like a good idea Yamaguchi!” The singer immediately perked back up. 

“And a long one too,” Tsukishima pushed his glasses back up again. 

“Oh come on!” Hinata turned to face his taller companion, “Don’t be so annoyed saltyshima.”

Tsukishima just tch-ed and fell silent, soon a middle aged man approached the group. 

“So sorry to intrude, but did I hear one of you say Bokuto by chance?”

Yamaguchi looked at him, “Oh yeah! That was me!”

“Does that mean one of you is Bokuto Koutarou?”

Bokuto stepped forward and adjusted his vest, “That would be me!”

The man smiled, “Perfect! Well there was a man asking about you a few days ago, he’s staying in the Bright Star Inn and Tavern just a bit of a way that way.” The man pointed down the road. 

Bokuto lit up, “Really!!! Thank you thank you thank you! Come on guys!” With that he ran off towards the inn. Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima followed (Tsukishima rentuclantly though, no surprise.) leaving Suga to say thank you one more time and run to catch up with the rest of the group. 

*

When they finally arrived at the inn. Bokuto walked up to the check in area. 

“Um! Hello! My name is Bokuto Koutarou, I heard someone was asking for me?”

The lady at the desk thought for a moment and then spoke, “Oh yes! A man came in a few days ago dressed in what seemed like 1920’s clothing, probably a ghost, asking if anyone knew a man named Bokuto Kotarou, he’s in room number 376 if you want to go see.”

Bokuto spun to face his friends, "Guys! Guys!! I think its him! I think it's Akaashi!!!!"

Another round of rushed thank you’s and Suga stayed a bit behind to give another one later, the group stood in front of the door. The number 376 was done in black lettering on the door. Bokuto held out his hand to knock but hesitated. Hinata came over, 

“Kou, it could be Akaashi, don’t hesitate! I have a good feeling!” 

Bokuto smiled at his young friend and knocked on the door. A faint, “Coming!” was heard from the inside. Bokuto tensed, anticipating who would be on the other side of the door. Slowly the door opened and a dark haired man stepped out into the hallway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho ho ho who is the mystery man, you'll just have to find out NEXT WEEK!
> 
> (bet you guys loved that ending!)


	4. The man on the other side of the door.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man on the other side of the door is finally revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI HELLO WARNING PLEASE READ!!!!  
> THIS CHAPTER USES THE F-SLUR (I am LGBTQ just to clarify) AND HOMOPHOBIA IF ANY OF THAT TRIGGERS YOU IT HAPPENS IN THE FLASHBACK SCENE.   
> THANK YOU AND ENJOY

The door opened so slowly, Bokuto waited with bated breath to see who the man on the other side of that door was. All of his searching had led up to this one moment, if it really was Akaashi then he was about to see his lover after longing to see his stormy blue eyes, or carding his fingers through his dark hair, to see his smile, and hear his laugh. The man stepped out of the room, his back still to the group as he closed the door. He donned a dark button up with a dark blue vest, a nice contrast to Bokuto’s yellow and gray. As the man turned, one could catch a glimpse of a silver owl pin, much like Bokuto’s. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting for so long,” The man adjusted his vest as he faced the group, “Is there something I can….” The man's voice trailed off as his stormy eyes met Bokuto’s glowing eyes. The singer's mind pulled a memory from the back of his mind, the night. The night it all happened.

*

Bokuto laughed as he and Akaashi walked down the sidewalk. It was late night at the bar, and the two were heading home to their shared apartment. Akaashi said he moved in with the singer due to a  _ financial  _ thing, the real reason was that they were dating. 

“Keiji! You know I could do it!”

Akaashi gave a small smile but quickly looked around, clearly nervous, Bokuto put a hand on his lover's shoulder, “Keiji, no one’s around, it’s just us.”

Those words brought a little comfort to Akaashi, he was very wary about how much affection he showed, thankfully the Bright Owl was a place where a lot of gay people hung out because while it may not look like a gay bar, it was one of the safest places for gays without giving it away. Bokuto had met Akaashi there, they struck up a conversion at the bar area where Akaashi worked after one of Bokuto’s performances. Something just clicked between them, if there was one word to describe their relationship, it would be soulmates. Just made for each other, like it was written in the stars, but every good thing must come to an end. 

“I know you could hit that note Bokuto, I never doubted you, It was Mika-san.”

Akaashi looked at his lover with adoring eyes. Bokuto just laughed even more, 

“Oh come on! We both know Mika couldn’t tell a tenor from a soprano.”

The bartender just smiled. They walked a bit farther, Bokuto slowly slipped his hand into Akaashi’s. If any “normal” couple did that no one would care, but Bokuto and Akaashi were both guys, it could have serious repercussions if someone saw them. And unforuthanly, someone did. 

“Ugh, disgusting homosexuals.” Two men stood by a streetlamp, dimly lit. 

Bokuto felt Akaashi’s steps falter, he just squeezed his hand as to signal for them to just keep walking. 

“Hey! Hey! Come back here!” The other man called, he wore a large coat, the other donned a blazer and fedora. Bokuto and Akaashi just kept walking. Trying to get away. 

“Fine. Then we’ll come to you.”

The men approached the two and out of nowhere the fedora man threw a punch that caught Bokuto in the jaw. The singer's head whipped to the side and the back to the man, now he was pissed. “You come when you’re called! Fag!”

“What the fuck!” Bokuto threw his own punch, colliding with the man's chest. He stumbled backwards. Akaashi hid behind Bokuto, yet still ready to defend himself. Both men were standing outside the mouth of an alleyway. They shared a sadistic smile.

“Know what?” The fedora wearing one spoke. 

“What Hiro?” The one with the coat, Hiro, answered him, the wicked grin on his face growing larger. 

“I think the world might just be a better place without this filth.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

That’s when the man with the coat reached under it and pulled out a small gun. A sharp inhale was heard from behind Bokuto, “Huh? What’s that? Are you scared? You should be, filth” 

“Akaashi, listen to me.” Bokuto looked at him with a deathly serious expression, “You need to run, run as far as you can, I’ll find you if I can. Remember Keiji, I love you, I love you so, so, so mu-” Bokuto was cut off by a gunshot, he yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground. Blood spilled out of his chest, he grit his teeth and through the pain and said one last thing to Akaashi. “Run.”

The world started to get dark, as his breath slipped away he heard the sickening sound of a gunshot and a yell that sounded a bit too much like the love of his life. 

_ Keiji, I’m so sorry, I’ll see you again...I promise…I....promise.  _

_ * _

Bokuto’s eyes filled with tears as he saw who the man was in front of him. He looked just like he remembered him, the dark button up, the blue vest, black slacks, even the little owl pin, like his but sliver. Even his hair was the same, it felt just a little bit above his eyes. Oh his eyes, the stormy blue eyes that Bokuto fell for all those years ago and is falling for now. The gray haired man gently brought his hand to Akaashi’s face. It was almost like he had to make sure he was really there. 

“Keiji?” It was almost like a cry for the man in front of him to be real, a desperate call to know he'd found what he was looking for. It was so quiet, like it was only meant for Akaashi. Tears ran down the shorter man's face. 

“It’s you, it’s really you.” 

Akaashi threw his arms around Bokuto. He hugged him like he was never going to let go, and neither of them wanted to. Bokuto dawned the biggest smile, he had finally found him. When they finally stopped hugging, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto's face and kissed him. Bokuto melted into that kiss. The kiss was sweet, it was filled with bittersweet memories of the 20’s, Bokuto’s stupid jokes, Akaashi’s talent when it came to making drinks, Bokuto serenading the bartender until he agreed to go on a date, and many, many more. The singer hadn’t gotten to kiss his lover in too long, and it was amazing to do so. Bokuto pulled back with a smile, “I found you.”

“You found me.” 

They hugged once more and Bokuto turned to the group. “Guys!!! It’s him!!!”

Suga laughed, “Oh really? I couldn’t tell, totally not like you were making out a second ago.” The Yakuza member approached Akaashi and held out his hand, “Sugawara Koushi, pleasure to meet you. I’ve had to deal with him talking about you for about the past 50 years, so it’s nice to finally have a name to the face.”

Akaashi took his hand, “Ghost too I assume?”

“Mmhm, got killed by my own family.”

“Oh...ouch?” Akaashi looked awkwardly at the gray haired man, he just laughed. 

“Eh, the Yakuza’s a funny business.”

“Oh!” Bokuto lit up, “Keiji!!! This is Hinata Shouyou! He’s like my little brother!”

He gestured to the oranged haired boy, “Hello Akaashi-san! It’s super nice to meet you!”

“He’s alive by the way.”

Akaashi smiled at Hinata, “Nice to meet you Hinata.”

Hinata pushed his friends forward, “This is Yamaguchi Tadashi.” The freckled boy gave a wave and a smile, “and the other one is Tsukishima Kei.” Tsuikshima just nodded “They’re dating!” Hinata added. 

Akaashi smiled, “Really? That’s sweet. It’s nice to see people like me in a nice relationship.” 

Suga grabbed the group's attention, “We should probably get to your mom and dad, tell them we found Akaashi. Maybe we should grab Oikawa and Iwaizumi, they’ll probably want to meet him.”

Akaashi whispered to Bokuto, “Who?”

“Well Hinata Daisuke and Hinata Hikaru are Shou’s parents, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are ghosts, they’re also dating. Hinata also has a younger sister, Natsu. She’s with Kuroo and Kenma, they’re also ghosts.”

“Why are there so many ghosts with the Hinatas?”

“I really don’t know,” Bokuto shrugged, “I think we all just got attached to the family and stayed, I’ve been with them the longest? Remember Mika? Well she was also a Hinata and was the one who found me and said I could use the Hinata’s home as like a homebase while I was looking for you and I’ve been there ever since. Oikawa and Iwaizumi the least, only since the 90’s. Kuroo came in the 40’s and Kenma in the 50’s”

“Ah, Okay. Thank you Kou.”

“It’s so nice to hear you say that again.”

“It’s nice to see you again.”

Suga yelled at them from the end of the hallway, “For god’s sake! Come on love birds! Stop hanging about and let’s get a move on!”

“Coming!” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand a led him to the group, “Koushi’s kinda the mom around here.”

“I could tell.”

*

They lingered at the door way out of the in for a bit. Hands fit perfectly into the others, like they were supposed to be. 

“You know Keiji,” Bokuto turned to Akaashi, “I was so worried about never seeing you again, but here you are, and now I get to introduce you to my friends and you get to be here for the rest of time with me!”

Akaashi just smiled and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. 

“I promised you I’d find you. And I never go back on my word!”

The shorter man rested his head on the taller one’s shoulder, “You never do, do you.”

With that, the happy couple joined the rest of the group and wandered out into the Nightcore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayayayaya Akaashi's here!!


End file.
